Alternate Ending Peddie Kiss
by Abookworm17
Summary: An alternate ending to the Peddie kiss scene. Peddie-ness! R&R!


"Come on! You're killing me! What do I have to do to get a reaction?" Eddie exclaimed. Patricia looked at him with sorrowful eyes, not knowing what to do. She liked Eddie, she _really _did, but she had no way of telling him that.

"You know what? Fine. I get it. You don't like me back. I thought that we had something, but I guess I was wrong. Sorry for wasting your time," Eddie said, depressed. He huffed and began to walk to the door.

Patricia was devastated. This was her last chance to let him know how she felt, but it was slowly slipping away with each step Eddie took...

"Eddie, wait!" Patricia yelled, and gasped. Eddie turned and snorted.

"Oh, so _now_ you choose to talk. Nice, Yacker, nice." He crossed his arms and looked at Patricia expectantly.

Patricia, however, was shocked that she'd been able to speak. Had the Sibunas somehow finished the task? Was the hex lifted? Was it just a one-time thing? She had to talk to the Sibunas.

Eddie snorted, realizing Patricia was lost in thought. "I should have known. You're not one for 'feelings.'" He began to walk to the door yet again as Patricia snapped out of her trance.

Before she was able to process her thoughts, Patricia grabbed Eddie's shoulder and pulled him back to her. She pressed her lips to his forcefully, not knowing what exactly to do because this was her first kiss. Eddie, shocked at first, began to realize what was happening. They continued to kiss, letting out what had been bottled inside of them for so long. Patricia wrapped her arms around his neck and Eddie placed his hands on her sides. They pulled each other closer to each other, never wanting to stop – Patricia, partially because she didn't want to face Eddie now that he she'd let him know she liked him. _A lot._

But, humans need air, and eventually, they pulled apart, reluctantly. Patricia blushed a deep shade of scarlet. Eddie smiled, seeing this.

Just then, Amber, Alfie. Nina, and Fabian rushed into the room, and, seeing how close Patricia and Eddie were to each other (_really_ close), all stood there awkwardly, Fabian and Nina blushing the same color as Patricia, Amber squealing, and Alfie was muttering to himself. "He is _good_," Alfie said, amazed.

Patricia, blushing an even _deeper_ shade of red than before, stood there with embarrassed and shocked eyes, looking at the Sibunas. She suddenly realized that Alfie, Fabian, and Amber were back to normal.

"Patricia, we need to talk to you," Nina said, still recovering from the shock she'd just experienced.

"Okay," Patricia said, and all of the Sibunas broke out into smiles. Patricia was cured! Patricia, sneaking one last glance at Eddie, walked out of the room, dazed. "I can talk again!" she whispered, once they were all outside the room.

Alfie patted Patricia on the back. "Nice job, Trixie. Looks like you and Eddie are officially 'Peddie' now?" Alfie asked. Amber squealed, but seeing Patricia's glare, stopped.

"How come we're all back to normal?" she asked, trying to get everybody back on topic.

"We kinda went down to the tunnels without you..." Nina said, hoping Patricia wouldn't be mad.

"What? Why?" she said, mad, but not as mad as Nina had anticipated.

"Well, we _were _going to get you, so I asked Joy where you were," Nina looked slightly annoyed as Fabian said this, "but she said you were with Eddie, so we decided to go without you." Fabian explained.

"I had to work two horns. I was starting to feel light headed," Amber said, and nodded.

Patricia smiled. _That _was why she'd been able to talk again! She'd forgotten about that as she was kissing Eddie. That reminded her – Eddie. How could she face him now that he knew she liked him? How would things be different?

"Well, we'd better let you get back to your snogging session," Alfie said, smiling, and Amber pushed Patricia back into her room. Patricia turned to glare at them, but before she could, Amber shut the door, waving happily. After the door shut, she could hear Amber squealing 'Peddie!' and the others trying to shush her, laughing.

Patricia turned at the sound of Eddie snorting, and yet again blushed. "So, _are_ we 'Peddie' now?" Eddie asked, smirking at Patricia's reaction.

Patricia, regaining her composure, replied, "You wish, Slime-ball." Eddie just smiled and stepped closer, whispering in her ear.

"It didn't seem like that when you kissed me." Patricia started to reply, but Eddie cut her off. "Save it, Yacker," and kissed her.

**A/N: An alternate ending to the Peddie kiss scene! I know it's not great (especially the end), but please review!**


End file.
